thefantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infern Fueggo
Infern Fueggo, also known by her Trollian handle fieryOtaku, is a female Homestuck fan troll. She is known for her love of anime and her passion for singing. She is a mutant blood, but she loves her blood color, as it candy red, her favorite color. She also made appearences in videos as an MMD model, and may even get her singing voice later. Her first name is taken from "inferno", and her surname is based from "fuego", which is the Spanish word for "fire". Personality Infern is a kindhearted troll, she always tries to see the good in others. However, thats also one of her weak points, as she can unintentionally come off as a bit annoying and pesty. She has a cheerful personality, and is very energetic. She loves playing outside, especially when the weather is warm, and she loves roleplaying and cosplaying. She made her own Sailor Alternia OC, Sailor Fire, and constantly FLARPs as her, although she stopped FLARPing when her friend Rosina got into a FLARP accident which cost Rosina her hearing in her left ear. She also loves singing, and likes covering Vocaloid songs. She hopes to be an Alternian popstar someday, and posts videos of herself singing on GrubTube. She is mutant blood, but unlike most mutant bloods, she actually wears her blood color on her shirt since it's her favorite color. When Dacian asked her why she doesn't hide her mutation, she replied "W3ll you s33, my sign is Fir3. Fir3 is suppos3d to burn bright r3d. It shouldn't hav3 to Fizzl3 out to ash gr3y, right?" She is seen as strange by other trolls, as not only does she wear her blood color, but she also wears bright red and yellow stripped stockings and arm warmers. She likes to sew her own cosplays, but she doesn't see herself as fashionable like Kanaya or Rosina. She also likes to sew plushies of her favorite characters, and her favorite doll is a white fox plushie named Fox Bud. Despite her many imperfections, she's proud of who she is. She constantly worries though, since she's often in danger of getting culled, and wishes she can be herself without "constant, and CONSTANT thr3ats on my liF3 From th3 dron3s and th3 3vil Qu33n". At times, she often envies humans, because even if a human is different from most, at least they're allowed to be themselves. She has always loved troll anime, especially Sailor Alternia (the troll version of Sailor Moon), but it wasn't until she started trolling the human boy Adam Davis that she started watching human anime and Vocaloids through him. She even made a crossover of Sailor Alternia and her Sailor Scout friends meeting Sailor Moon and the other planet Scouts. Despite her cheerful personality, she is very dangerous to make angry, as she explodes into yelling and swearing when really mad. Relationships Dacian Valent She and Dacian Valent have been moirails for a long time. She nicknames Dacian "Oni-san" (which although means "Big brother", it can also be used as a nickname to an older male friend you look up to, without nessesarily being your big brother at all), and constantly RPs with her. Rosina Flores and Sonika Veenom Rosina and Infern are close friends. They share a similar love of anime, although Rosina is more secretive about it. Rosina, Infern and Sonika have a weird friendship together. Sonika used to hate Infern, causing Rosina to auspitices between the two. But after Infern saved Sonika's life, the three ended up in a more friendly relationship, with Rosina as the "glue" between Sonika and Infern, the polar opposites. Category:Female